


傲慢93

by dronel



Category: origin work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dronel/pseuds/dronel
Kudos: 11





	傲慢93

九十三  
林熙从来没想过家主这两个字会落在自己头上，就算加上了代理两个字依然太过沉重。  
戚杉对着大家族内是如何运转的一概不知，然而看见林熙乱成一团的样子，他不得不镇定下来。  
元伊无功而返，脸色阴沉的让人不敢靠近，他没有心情和其他人多说，简单问了林熙两句，便与玄司长重新商讨如何寻林悦去了。  
林悦可不是谁都敢动的人，他怕碰上了不顾一切的疯子，他们自己死元伊不在意，可是如果伤害到家主……元伊攥紧拳头。  
夜里，林冉已经看了数十次手机，夜很短，却让他觉得每一秒都过于漫长，他睁开眼躺在床上，攥在手中的手机突然震动，他偏头解锁，看了几秒后立即删除，悄无声息的出了门。  
容家夜里静悄悄的，元诗静悄悄地从外边回来，便被元辞堵住。  
“哥哥乖一点好不好？”元辞最近身体不太好，一个感冒折腾了很久，偶尔突然高烧，脸色总是泛着潮红。  
“你装作不知道好不好？”元诗也是一赌，他不知道胜算有多少，但是没有尘埃落定前，他却不愿意弟弟卷入。  
“哥哥……”元辞第一次不知道该说什么，劝哥哥认命吗？太残忍了。可是别说容景，那些人可能连容颜都玩不过啊。他摇了摇头，“不行，这次不行。是苏源的家奴对吗？”  
元辞不过猜测，他隐约听到了风声，哥哥图有一腔奋勇，却不懂阴谋算计，他太容易被下套了，他绝对不能让哥哥卷入泥潭。  
元诗哄着元辞，摸着他的额头怪他生病着还出来吹风，叫他回去休息，不要再费心力。元辞勾了勾嘴角，瞧见哥哥离开后便去了容颜房里。  
生病的元辞娇软可爱，半夜将人吵醒容颜也不会和他动气，小东西穿着一身睡衣，手中还抱着大大的鹅绒枕头，一脸委屈的扑进了容三少怀里。  
容颜佯怒的将人捞起拍了几下屁股，随后便温温柔柔地亲吻着小孩嘟起的红唇问着谁又惹他生气了。  
小孩腻歪在人怀里，将容颜勾起火来。  
元辞的睡衣白白软软的，像一条连体的裙子，容颜一撩，便伸手摸上了里边被包裹的鼓鼓的臀肉，那小裤被褪下一些，勒在了腿根，指腹带着一丝薄茧的皱着开始仔细的揉捏着臀肉。  
两人已经躺在了床上，小孩将头埋在了容颜颈侧，手臂搭在了他的肩上虚虚的搂着，任由容颜上下其手也只是偶尔难受的躲躲。元辞明显性致缺缺，而容颜手指却已经开始侵入火热的后穴。  
“唔——不要……”元辞声音有些哑，说话间潮湿的气息喷在容颜敏感的颈间，那稍稍湿润的感觉，如同细细攀上的蚂蚁，惹的人心尖上都在发痒。  
容颜草草的扩开，随即一点点的侵入，那儿依然紧紧缠裹，热情的内壁没有因为元辞的“不要”而有一丝的懈怠。  
“呜呜——疼！”元辞哼哼着表示不舒服，容颜挺动下身，手掌拍着小孩的臀肉啪啪作响，哄着吻着，“乖乖，放松点，家主让你舒服……”  
元辞攥起拳头，缩在了容颜怀里，然后后穴里却殷勤的伺候，紧紧吸附，随着容颜的节奏收缩，元辞伺候的太过热情，以至于容颜射在了元辞深处，才发现小孩根本没有勃起。这时候他才发觉元辞蜷缩在他怀里，眼泪流了一脸。  
“怎么了？弄疼你了？”容颜有些慌，元辞这般不吵不闹安静的哭，他完全不知道怎么应付，赶紧抱着抚摸着小孩的背脊和头发，哄着他问可是受了委屈。  
元辞哽咽着，哭够了就眯着眼假装要睡，也不肯起床清理身子，也不肯说什么。  
容颜没法，搂着元辞像搂着一个大娃娃，哄着小宝宝一般将人抱在怀里摇来摇去，“哎呦，我家宝宝委屈了，这可怎么办啊！告诉家主给你主持公道好不好？明天带你去吃巧克力蛋糕好不好？带你去滑雪去玩跳伞好不好？”  
元辞被他摇的没法装睡，抿着唇随口编了一个借口，“学校里有人惹我了，我不想去学校。”  
容颜一看便知道是假的，继续摇，元辞抿嘴好似努力憋着眼泪，过了一会儿才委屈地小声道：“哥哥…说我下贱……”  
话音才落，眼泪像断了线的珠子，使劲用手背摸着假装没哭，却怎么也止不住。  
容颜将人按进怀里哄，知道能让元辞这般伤心的也只有元诗了，好不容易将人哄睡，转身便朝着慎独走去，在门口交代值夜的家仆：“别把元辞弄醒了，把元诗带慎独去等我。”  
元诗还未睡便被人押去了慎独，容颜冷着脸进来，瞧见元诗跪在那儿一脸疑惑。  
容颜抬手，一巴掌将人抽在地上，元诗惊慌的捂住脸，瞧见容颜的脸色，怯怯地放下手，将脸送到了容颜掌下。  
夜里空荡荡的房间，那巴掌声格外的响脆，元诗脸颊肿起，嘴角已经破开流血，心中恐慌，却想自己的事情如果暴露，应该不是容颜来罚，稍微有些底，依然不知道自己为何受罚。  
容颜亲自动手罚了近20耳光，抬起了元诗的下颌，“元辞哭了一晚。伺候我们委屈你了？他下贱，你算什么？”  
元诗瞬间明白，元辞不想自己参与苏源的事，甚至不惜陷害自己受罚留住自己。


End file.
